


Not Fun

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also some humour i guess but also Gay Fear so ya know, it's funny tho if that helps, really i'm just poking fun at hugh even though i'd act the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Hugh loves Paul. From the bottom of his heart. Even if they don't make it out of there.





	Not Fun

“If we don’t make it out of here alive,” Hugh whispers, sweaty hand tightening around Paul’s. “Just know that from the bottom of my heart, I love you. So much.”

Paul can’t see his boyfriend’s face in the dark, but there’s no surprise in Hugh being scared, the fear carving lines into his face. So he squeezes Hugh’s hand back and tries to go for reassuring when he whispers back, “I love you too.”

There’s a scraping noise somewhere to the left of them, on Hugh’s side, and Hugh immediately flinches, drawing closer to Paul.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Paul whispers to him. Their shoulders brush together, and Hugh tenses again.

The noise isn’t followed up by anything, so they cautiously make their way forward. There is extremely little illumination, only just enough for them to not bump against the walls if they go slowly and carefully enough. Hugh’s breath is audibly shaking.

Something or someone actually jumps out at them a few steps later, and Paul jumps aside, bumping into Hugh. Hugh lets out the most pathetic whimper and tugs them forward into a run until it’s obvious they’re not being followed.

There’s screaming somewhere nearby, and then an eerie silence. And then footsteps, right behind them, heavy and dragging, and Hugh’s hand almost slips from Paul’s when he tugs them into a run again.

Something catches him for a bit, halting their way forward, but they manage to get free and shortly after they’re standing in sunlight again.

Hugh’s free hand shakily gropes along the wall until he finds the arm of the bench there and then he sits down gracelessly, bent forward with his elbows on his knees, whole body shivering.

Oh, now Paul really feels bad.

Paul drops to his knees in front of Hugh and places his hands on Hugh’s thighs, leaning their foreheads together. Hugh is really shaking. Poor darling.

“Hey, honey,” he whispers.

Hugh doesn’t reply.

“I’m really, really sorry, my love. I promise you I won’t make you come with me again. Baby… I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

“You’re very, very lucky I love you so much as well.” Hugh exhales, trying to calm himself. “God, that was awful. How on Earth do people do that stuff for fun?”

“I’m really sorry.” Paul tries to put as much sincerity as he can into his voice. “Can I make it up to you?”

“You’re going to buy me lots of food, first of all. You’re gonna snuggle me lots. And you’re gonna promise that if you ever want to even have a chance to marry me, you’ll never take me to a haunted house again. Ever.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> haunted houses are evil and also bad. this has been a psa :D
> 
> also sorry, no happy fluff today :D maybe tomorrow


End file.
